From Koschei to Master
by Master Hyde
Summary: 'Set before From TARDIS to Torchwood'. Koschei is fighting The Master who still resides within him. Can The Doctor and Captain Jack bring him back from the dark before it's too late?
1. Just a Dream? Or a Vision?

_**Dr. Pinkie and Miss Pie present**_

_From Koschei to Master Chapter 1_

"It's over now, I know inside….. No one will ever know. The sorry tale of the master of time. And those who died, no one must ever know…." I started walking down the path in the dead of night talking to myself. There were specks of blood in my golden mane and tail and in my blue coat. As I opened the door to my Tardis and stepped in, looking at the mirror glaring as I walked to it. "They only see the tragedy, they not see my intent. The shadow of Time's evil would forever kill the good that I had meant…. Am I a good man…." When I looked away, I thought I saw him…. "Am I a mad man? It's such a fine line… between a good man and a-"

My voice was cut off when the voice of him hit my ears. "_Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think that I would ever set you free?"_ I fall onto my back and look at the mirror, that blue coat and yellow mane was in that mirror. Those gold eyes penetrating my soul never to be forgotten. _"If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will NEVER get away from me." _I get up, and walk to the mirror, angry and yell. "All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!" The blue pony laughed. "_I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live I will still be here!" _I turned away from the mirror getting angry. "All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight I shall end this demon dream!"

I was not aware as the blue pony steps out of the mirror and onto the floor. _"This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! Master is here to stay no matter WHAT you may pretend! And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"_ I turn quickly and walk forward. "Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!" The Master smirked, "_You can't control me I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"_

I shot back at him and stomp my hoof. "I don't need you to survive as you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" The Master just laughed. "_I live inside you forever!"_ "NO!" _"With_ _the Doctor himself by my side!"_ "NOO!" _"And I know that now and forever they'll never be able to separate Koschei from Time!"_ I shake off the feeling of being evil and yell. "Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!" My eyes turn into that gold and he takes control. _"No not I only you!"_ I manage to take back control from Time and I stamp my hoof.

"If I die! You'll die too!"

_Master_

"_You'll die in ME! I'll BE YOU!"_

Koschei

"Damn you Time! Set me free!"

_Master_

"_CAN'T YOU SEE?! YOU ARE ME!"_

Koschei

"NOOO! Deep inside-"

_Master_

"_I am pure! You are Time!"_

Koschei

"No NEVER!"

_Master_

"_YES Forever!"_

Koschei

"God damn you Time! Take all of your evil deeds and rot in HELL!"

_Master_

"_I'll see you there Koschei…."_

I woke up screaming, I was still in my TARDIS with The Doctor. It was all just a dream…. Just a stupid nightmare. My name is Koschei. Master Koschei if you please. Most just call me The Master but I'm not that guy anymore…. I'm just Koschei. And now, scared because of that stupid nightmare, I got up, ran to the bathroom to get sick. I heard hoof steps and froze. I can't let him know about that…. "Master? Are you alright?" I look to my side to see the light brown coat and those blue eyes of my friend. I shake my head hard before getting up. "What is it?" I shut my eyes and look him in the eyes. "I don't know Doctor…. I just-"My vision starts to blur and the last I hear…. Is my name being screamed….

_Doctor's POV_

It was three days after the Master passed out that I was talking to an old friend of mine. "I know you're worried about him. But have no worry Doctor he'll be fine." I just shook my head. "He hasn't been the same. Ever since I first started sleeping with him." I looked up. "What are you smiling about?" My friend just laughed. "You actually _slept_ with The Master?!" I threw my Sonic Screwdriver at him. "Shut up. I didn't mean it like THAT." I couldn't hold back a laugh when he looked at me with his signature smirk. "Sure you did." The sound of hoof steps shut us up and I looked over to see The Master looking tired. I got up and walked to him. "You alright Master?" I was taken aback when he spoke in a cold tone. "I'm fine Doctor! Just leave me alone!" I backed away in fear. I never thought he'd act like this. Let alone lash out and strike me. I watched him run off and my friend walked after him. "I'm going to see what's wrong." I looked up at him. "Good luck….. Jack Harkness…."


	2. His Work and Nothing More

_From Koschei to Master Chapter 2_

_**Jack's POV**_

I wasn't sure what was going on with the Master. Or should I say Koschei. I followed him until I found him at the TARDIS console. "Koschei? Are you alright?" I walked to him and laid a hoof on his shoulder. "You wouldn't believe me Jack. It wouldn't make a-"I cut Koschei off by pressing my lips to his. I felt him tense but slowly relax. I was unable to get this off my mind and I had to do this. I had to. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. My blue eyes locked onto his gold. "Koschei, please, tell me." I spoke softly so I wouldn't sound aggressive. "I've been suffering from nightmares. I can't even sleep at night now so what's the point in trying? It feels like something's trying to take control of me…" Then it hit me… Koschei's fighting The Master's control…. I can't let him suffer but I promised that I wouldn't tell the Theta. Even if it killed me….

_**Doctor's POV**_

I walked to where Jack and Koschei were and I dropped my Sonic Screwdriver at the sight….. Jack was- pinned to the console and…. I backed off and ran off. Leaving my Sonic Screwdriver on the floor. I looked back before pacing. Getting upset and angry at my best friend. As soon as he walked back in, I pinned him to the wall and socked him hard a few times before letting him go.

Doctor:

This is not the man I knew, there's something deeply troubling you

How long do you plan to hide away here?

This increasing isolation only adds to your frustration

And it could endanger your career

Koschei:

Theta, I don't need you to turn on me as well

More than ever now I need a friend

Can't you see and don't you know I've been through hell

Don't condemn what you don't comprehend

Doctor:

Koschei, I'm not questioning your motives here

But is what you are seeking worth the price?

You've turned your back on everything you once held dear

You're choosing to ignore your friends' advice

You have your work, and nothing more

You are possessed, what is your demon?

You've never been this way before

You've lost the fire you built your dream on

There's something strange, there's something wrong

I see a change; it's like when love dies

I who have known you for so long,

I see the pain in your eyes

There was a time you lived your life

And no one lived the way that you did

You had a plan, you found a wife

You saw your world as very few did

You had it all, the overall

You seemed to know just what to live for

But now it seems you don't at all

You have your work, nothing more

You have your work, and nothing more

You are possessed, what is your demon?

You've never been this way before

You've lost the fire you built your dream on

There's something strange, there's something wrong

I see a change; it's like when love dies

I who have known you for so long

I see the pain in your eyes

(Koschei:

Have I become?

My work and nothing more?

I know that's not

What I'm living for)

Jack:

Doctor, you know Koschei won't just walk away

The only way he knows is straight ahead

Doctor:

Jack, you've not heard a single word I've said

My fear is he's in over his head

He could lose control, and that I dread

There has been talk

They say he's gone too far!

He's locked himself away in his own world pursuing his insanity

Jack:

It is his work!

Doctor:

It's more than work

He is obsessed, the man is driven

Jack:

Just give him time, I ask no more

His work's a crime to be forgiven!

Doctor:

There's something strange, unless I'm blind

I see a change of a bizarre kind

Jack:

There's not at all, don't be unkind

The problem's all in your mind!

(All simultaneously)

Doctor:

He has his work, and nothing more

He is obsessed, the man is driven

Jack:

Just give him time, I ask no more

His work's a crime to be forgiven

Doctor:

There's something strange, unless I'm blind

I see a change of a bizarre kind

Jack:

There's not at all, don't be unkind

The problem's all in your mind!

(Doctor:

Have you become?

Your work and nothing more?

I know that's not

What you're living for)

(Koschei:

Theta…. Theta…

Theta…

Theta, Theta!)

Doctor:

Still I pray every day Koschei may find his way

I pray he may find his way

I will pray every day Koschei may find his way

I pray he may find his way

(Jack and Koschei:

I pray you (I) may

Find your (my) way

I pray you (I) may

Find your (my) way)

Koschei's POV

What have I done? Have I become my work and nothing more? My life is a wreck…. And only Jack knows. It's all I have left. He's all I have left to keep me sane. He keeps me from The Master. But how long can I hold out? I feel the insanity building more and more every day. My coat is beginning to turn a darker shade of blue. Jack is worried and I fear I may end up harming him or Theta. My life… is ending with death. Forever. The Master won't stop until Jack or Theta ends this. Thus ending my life too.

Jack's POV

I worry about Koschei. He- hasn't been himself. That time on the TARDIS console was great but I saw something in his eyes. Pain, agony, fear….. I can't stand to see him like this. I need to tell Theta. He might be able to stop this.

Doctor's POV

I know Jack's hiding something from me. He never defended Koschei from me. NEVER. I think it's time I show Koschei's secret to him. Bring him pain, make him fear me, and break his fighting spirit….


	3. It's The Feeling of Being Master Koschei

_From Koschei to Master Chapter 3_

_**Doctor/Theta's POV**_

"WHAT!?" I was dead on furious. Jack should've told me sooner and now my best friend is suffering from The Master. "Easy now Theta. I don't know how long this has been going on. Possibly for years." I can't believe he's kept this from me for years. I need to fight him again….. even if it kills him forever…. "Jack, I'm going to fight him again." Jack's eyes widen. "No, Theta you can't! He'll kill you!" I just give him a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry my friend…." I walk off ignoring Jack's pleas for me not to fight The Master once more. That was when I heard Koschei's scream…..

_**Koschei/The Master's POV**_

"OH GOD WHAT NOW!? OH GOD NOT NOW! THERE BE SOMEHOW PLEASE TAKE THE PAIN AWAY! FEEL IT FILL ME! THIS WILL KILL ME! PLEASE GOD WILL ME SOMEHOW TO FIGHT I PRAY! OH GOD HELP ME! GOD HAVE MERCY! DON'T LET THEM SEE WHAT I'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR MANY YEARS! _**AHHHHHH!**_" I fall to the floor writhing in pain. I lost in my war against him. My head hurts like hell and so does the rest of me. My whole body changes into a darker blue, my mane now a darker gold. "Koschei!" I looked up. It was Theta. "Theta…. I can't-"My voice halts, and a maniacal laughter escapes my mouth. "Koschei?!" I get up and I circle Theta. "There is no Koschei…. Only THE MASTER!" I heard Theta gasp. "No… NOO!" I saw Jack looking at me with fear. With The Master in control I lunge at Theta, Theta dodges and Jack strikes out at me. I look at him, my gold eyes filled with fury.

"DOCTOR!" I scream with anger and hatred. In a flash of fury, I'm on top of Theta. I teeth inches away from his throat. I go to strike but Theta hits me right in the side. I yell but Jack just strikes me. My real voice breaks through and I yell at Jack to stop but Theta knocks me to the TARDIS console, the force of the collision causes it to spark and break. The TARDIS starts to burn and I'm knocked unconscious. Jack coughs and Theta is also knocked out as I call for Jack.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Koschei? KOSCHEI! Where are you!?"I was scared, the TARDIS is burning and Koschei is nowhere to be- "Jack! I'm over here!" I ran over to the TARDIS console and I picked Koschei up and moved him onto my back. The TARDIS was collapsing all around me as I ran to the door. I jumped out when I realized Theta was still in there. I laid Koschei down and ran back in, and as I looked through the fires, I saw Theta and I ran towards him. I heard Koschei yelling for me to get out of the TARDIS and just when I'm about to reach the door, everything went black…. And all I heard was Koschei's scream….. and The Master's laughter….

_**Master:**_

_What is this feeling?_

_Of power and drive_

_I've never known?_

_I feel alive!_

_Where does this feeling_

_Of power derive,_

_Making me know_

_Why I'm alive?_

_Like the night, it's a secret_

_Sinister, dark, and unknown._

_I do not know what I seek_

_Yet I'll seek it alone!_

_I have a thirst_

_That I cannot deprive._

_Never have I felt so alive!_

_There is no battle_

_I couldn't survive-_

_Feeling like this-_

_Feeling alive!_

_Like the moon, an enigma,_

_Lost and alone in the night_

_Damned by some heavenly stigma,_

_But blazing with light!_

_It's the feeling of being alive!_

_Filled with evil, but truly alive!_

_It's the truth that cannot be denied!_

_It's the feeling of being Master Koschei!_

_Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo_

_Need to run rampant and free!_

_Predators live by the prey they pursue_

_This time, the predator's ME!_

_Lust - like a raging desire,_

_Fills my whole soul with its curse!_

_Burning with primitive fire,_

_Berserk and perverse!_

_Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind,_

_Steal from all the gods!_

_Tonight, I'll take from all mankind,_

_Conquer all the odds!_

_**And I feel I'll live on forever,**_

_**With Satan himself by my side!**_

_**And I'll show the world**_

_**That tonight, and forever,**_

_**The name to remembers**_

_**The name Master Koschei!**_

_What a feeling to be so alive!_

_I have never seen me so alive!_

_Such a feeling of evil inside-_

_That's the feeling of being_

_Master Koschei!_

_With this feeling of being alive!_

_It's a new world I see come alive!_

_It's the truth that cannot be denied!_

_And that's the feeling of being Master Koschei!_

_**Koschei's POV**_

It's my fault. I failed Jack when he needed me most… It's just that the sight of the TARDIS falling on him and Theta just made my heart stop. There was nothing, not even a sign that they were all right. I'm scared, The Master is breaking through and I might have killed Jack and Theta. I must run…. Run away before I put everypony in jeopardy. I can't stand this anymore….. It's time to run…. Run away with Jack. Show them all what I've endured… show them The Master…. Show them all! SHOW THEM ALL WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

_**Jack's POV**_

I wake with a gasp. I'm in a hospital bed. I'm covered in scars from the fire and I feel a hoof around mine. I look to my left and I see Theta looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Theta…." I move a hoof to my head and grit my teeth. "Thank you, for saving me Jack. But where's Koschei?" My eyes widen…. Koschei was the first one I saved…. But where is he? No….. No he can't be…. Dead…. "Jack, easy now, I don't want to have to save you like you did me." I look at the door when it opens and I instantly tear up. Koschei was standing there, his light blue coat all scarred with an evil gleam in his eyes I've only seen one other time. I can't help but look. This was my friend, my companion, my…. Master…. "Jack? Is that you?" I nod and Koschei walks over obviously still in pain from the fight between him, The Master, and Theta. "Jack…. " I nod and look him deep in the eyes. That moment replaying in my head. "Koschei…. Are you alright?" Koschei nods. "Y-yeah Jack I'm fine it's just…." I sit up worried at Koschei's tone. "What is it Koschei?" Koschei sighs and when he tells me in my ear, my eyes widen. "Koschei…. How-" Koschei cuts me off. "No idea Jack…. But we're bonded for eternity."

**What did Koschei tell Jack? What does it mean "Bonded for eternity"? Is Theta going to end up fighting The Master again or will Koschei find an answer before fate declares the fight? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. The Final Confrontation

_**From Koschei to Master Chapter 4**_

_2 months later…._

_**Jack's POV**_

My life is a wreck…. I'm not ready for this…. It was just that one time and now, I almost lost my life along with three others…now I said three because…. I almost lost Koschei, Theta and…. And… I lash out and strike the wall. Ignoring the pain I look at the mirror. "How is this even possible? I'm not a mare so how?" I move a hoof down to my stomach as I hear Theta walk in. "Jack? Are you alright?" I look at him. My eyes filled with fear. "No. How is this possible Theta?" Theta laid a hoof on my shoulder. "I don't know Jack. But now, the time has come for the two Time Lords to be united as one." I nod and shut the door as I put on a black jacket over a white shirt. "This is it…."

_**Koschei's POV**_

No one must ever know what I have done,

For if anyone does all my work is undone,

And I must gain control of this imposter inside,

In the name of the ponies who've died.

But how do I deal with a foe I can't see,

Who whenever he wants takes possession of me,

In a battle of wills that is raging inside,

Will I end up as me or as The Master?

Could it be?

Have I really lost my way?

Have I lost my mind?

Will I lose the day?

Look at me and say,

Where it all went wrong,

This has been my dream,

My whole life long.

Those who dare to try.

Those who want to fly will find a way

Am I good man?

Am I mad man?

It's such a fine line between a good man and a….

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a long white jacket that goes down to my tail over a light blue shirt. Theta walks over to me and smiles. "You look really nice Koschei. I promise that Jack will be fine." I look at Theta with slight worry, "I can't do this…" Theta looks at me with a growing fear. "Koschei what is it?" I smile and he laughs. "You faker..." I just laugh and move towards the door with Theta following. I breathe out as the door shuts.

**Jack and Koschei: **_ "This is the moment…. This is the day, when I send all my doubts and demons on their way. Give me this moment, this precious chance. I'll gather up my past and make some sense at last! This is the moment, when all I've done! All of the scheming dreaming and screaming become one… This is the moment! Tame all the odds! This day or never, I'll sit forever with the gods! I won't look back, I must not fall! When I look back, I will always will know… moment for moment, THIS was the moment! The greatest moment, the sweetest moment of them all!_

_Later that night….._

I can't believe I killed….. Theta…. What am I becoming? Am I becoming what I feared? Am I becoming….. The Master once more? I can't do this…..

Koschei:

Lost in the darkness,

Silence surrounds you.

Once there was morning,

Now endless night.

I will find the answer.

I'll never desert you -

I promise you this -

Till the day that I...

My voice was cut off when the voice of him hit my ears. "_Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think that I would ever set you free?"_ I fall onto my back and look at the mirror, that blue coat and yellow mane was in that mirror. Those gold eyes penetrating my soul never to be forgotten_. "If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will NEVER get away from me."_ I get up, and walk to the mirror, angry and yell. "All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!" The blue pony laughed. _"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live I will still be here!"_ I turned away from the mirror getting angry. "All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight I shall end this demon dream!"

I was not aware as the blue pony steps out of the mirror and onto the floor. _"This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! Master is here to stay no matter WHAT you may pretend! And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"_ I turn quickly and walk forward. "Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!" The Master smirked, _"You can't control me I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" _

I shot back at him and stomp my hoof. "I don't need you to survive as you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" The Master just laughed. _"I live inside you forever!"_ "NO!" _"With the Doctor himself by my side!"_ "NOO!" _"And I know that now and forever they'll never be able to separate Koschei from his Master!"_ I shake off the feeling of being evil and yell. "Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!" My eyes turn into that gold and he takes control. _"No not I only you!"_ I manage to take back control from Time and I stamp my hoof.

"If I die! You'll die too!"

_Master_

"_You'll die in ME! I'll BE YOU!"_

Koschei

"Damn you Time! Set me free!"

_Master_

"_CAN'T YOU SEE?! YOU ARE ME!"_

Koschei

"NOOO! Deep inside-"

_Master_

"_I am pure! You are Time!"_

Koschei

"No NEVER!"

_Master_

"_YES Forever!"_

Koschei

"God damn you Time! Take all of your evil deeds and rot in HELL!"

_Master_

"_I'll see you there Koschei…."_

I found Jack and laid a hoof on his shoulder. I saw him look at me with a smile and I hug him before looking him in the eyes. "It's a dangerous game….."

_Jack:_

_I feel your hooves -_

_Cold on my shoulder -_

_Your chilling touch,_

_As it runs down my spine -_

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul -_

_Forbidden pleasures_

_I'm afraid to make mine._

_At the touch of your hoof -_

_At the sound of your voice -_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine -_

_I am out of my mind -_

_I am out of control -_

_Full of feelings I can't define!_

_Master:_

_It's a sin with no name -_

_Jack:_

_Like a hand in a flame -_

_Master:_

_And our senses proclaim_

_Master/Jack:_

_It's a dangerous game!_

_Master:_

_A darker dream -_

_That has no ending -_

_That's so unreal_

_You believe that it's true!_

_A dance of death -_

_Out of a mystery tale -_

_The frightened prince_

_Doesn't know what to do!_

_Will the ghosts go away? -_

_Jack:_

_No -_

_Master:_

_Will he will them to stay? -_

_Jack:_

_No -_

_Master:_

_Either way, there's no way to win!_

_Jack:_

_All I know is' I'm lost -_

_And I'm counting the cost -_

_My emotions are in a spin!_

_I don't know who to blame..._

_Master:_

_It's a crime and a shame!_

_Jack:_

_But it's true all the same_

_Master/Jack:_

_It's a dangerous game!_

_No one speaks -_

_Not one word -_

_But what words are in our eyes_

_(ALTERNATING)_

_Silence speaks -_

_Loud and clear -_

_All the words we (don't) want to hear!_

_At the touch of your hoof -_

_At the sound of your voice -_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine -_

_I am losing my mind -_

_I am losing control -_

_Fighting feelings I can't define!_

_Jack:_

_It's a sin with no name -_

_Master:_

_No remorse and no shame -_

_Fire, fury and flame -_

_Jack:_

_Cause the devil's to blame_

_Master/Jack:_

_And the angels proclaim_

_It's a dangerous game!_

I look into Jack's eyes as he looks back into mine. Even though The Master's in control, Koschei still resides in me. His love for Harkness is to powerful and I kiss him before pulling back. The gold bands on our forelegs mark the union of two Time Lords. I turn away and look into the night sky. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the moon shone full. Jack lays a wing on me and looks at me with worry. "Everything will be fine. I know it will." I roll my eyes. "Jack Harkness…."

Master:

_All my life I've been possessed,_

_By one great all-consuming quest,_

_And that's my driving reason to survive._

Jack:

Just take my hoof in yours,

Master:

_I live to see that dream come true._

_My world consists of it and you,_

_So I have got to keep that dream alive._

Jack:

Koschei, I adore you

Always have done, always will do

But I too have dreams.

Maybe not as grand as yours,

Or hard to understand as yours,

But none the less my dreams.

You and I together will be!

_Master:_

_Jack, try to see what I see._

Jack:

Koschei, please believe me,

I see everything there is to see!

_Master:_

_But what by God am I supposed to do?_


	5. Vortex Harkness Meets The Master

Hello my fellow viewers! Master Hyde here and this is the final chapter of this story. I am very happy to finally get this done I know it's short but I just ran out of ideas. Part 2 will be longer with the help of my friends on Google+. And I know that some of the vocals for Confrontation were used twice but it was really necessary for it. Anyways, in Part 2 I will be bringing someone back. Not saying who but I will be doing so. I am available on Google+ so you can contact me there. I am also going to start a little Q & A with the cast from my stories so be on the lookout for that.

_**From Koschei to Master Final Chapter**_

I sigh as I lay down looking at the stars; my life was out of control. I heard the hoof steps of my companion and I don't even look at him. Fearful of what I might do if I look back. "Koschei what's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me all day what's wrong?" My breathing picks up slightly but gets shaky as I realize what's going on….. I'm going to kill him…. I need to get out of here NOW. "Jack… run…. Please…" I start to get hotter than normal. "But Koschei-""GO!" I scream and I lose control. My coat changes into a dark blue, my mane and tail a darker shade but my voice doesn't change. "RUN JACK GO!" My vision goes black and the last thing I saw was a blade in my side….. Right where my heart is….

_**?'s POV**_

**I need to know**

**The nature of the demons that possess**

**Man's soul!**

**I need to know**

**Why man's content to let them make him less**

**Than whole.**

**Why does he revel in murder and madness?**

**What is it makes him be less than he should?**

**Why is he doomed not to reach his potential?**

**His soul is black**

**When he turns his back**

**Upon good.**

**I need to find**

**A way to get inside the tortured mind of man.**

**I need to try**

**To separate the good and evil - if I can.**

**One thing is certain - the evil is stronger.**

**Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight.**

**I must find ways of adjusting the balance**

**To bring him back from the empty black**

**Edge of night!**

**I need to go**

**Where no man has ventured before**

**To search for the key to the door**

**That will end all this tragic and senseless decay!**

**But how to go?**

**I need to know!**

**I need to learn**

**The secrets of the mind that we cannot discern.**

**I need to learn**

**The things that make men pass the point of no return.**

**Why does a wise man take leave of his senses?**

**Where is that fine line where sanity melts?**

**When does intelligence give way to madness?**

**A moment comes**

**When a man becomes**

**Something else...**

**I need to know**

**Why man plays this strange double game!**

**His hand always close to the flame!**

**It's a deal with the devil he cannot disclaim!**

**But what's his aim?**

**I need to know!**

**Dear God, guide me!**

**Show me how to succeed!**

**With your wisdom inside me,**

**Vortex Harkness will follow wherever you lead!**

**I need to see**

**The truth other men cannot see**

**To be things that others can't be!**

**Give me courage to go**

**Where no angel will go!**

**And I will go!**

**I need to know!**

My name is Vortex Harkness. I am the son of the two Time Lords Jack Harkness and The Master. I heard that The Master died by Jack Harkness many years ago.…. I was about to start another lap around the TARDIS when I feel a hoof on my shoulder. I turned and I was met with gold eyes, the gold eyes of The Master. I froze in fear as he whispered. "… It's a dangerous game…"

**Vortex:**

**I feel your hooves -**

**Cold on my shoulder -**

**Your chilling touch,**

**As it runs down my spine -**

**Watching your eyes**

**As they invade my soul -**

**Forbidden pleasures**

**I'm afraid to make mine.**

**At the touch of your hoof -**

**At the sound of your voice -**

**At the moment your eyes meet mine -**

**I am out of my mind -**

**I am out of control -**

**Full of feelings I can't define!**

_Master:_

_It's a sin with no name -_

**Vortex:**

**Like a hand in a flame -**

_Master:_

_And our senses proclaim_

_**Master/Vortex:**_

_**It's a dangerous game!**_

_Master:_

_A darker dream -_

_That has no ending -_

_That's so unreal_

_You believe that it's true!_

_A dance of death -_

_Out of a mystery tale -_

_The frightened prince_

_Doesn't know what to do!_

_Will the ghosts go away? -_

**Vortex:**

**No -**

_Master:_

_Will he will them to stay? -_

**Vortex:**

**No -**

_Master:_

_Either way, there's no way to win!_

**Vortex:**

**All I know is' I'm lost -**

**And I'm counting the cost -**

**My emotions are in a spin!**

**I don't know who to blame...**

_Master:_

_It's a crime and a shame!_

**Vortex:**

**But it's true all the same**

_**Master/Vortex:**_

_**It's a dangerous game!**_

_**No one speaks -**_

_**Not one word -**_

_**But what words are in our eyes**_

(ALTERNATING)

_**Silence speaks -**_

_**Loud and clear -**_

_**All the words we (don't) want to hear!**_

_**At the touch of your hoof -**_

_**At the sound of your voice -**_

_**At the moment your eyes meet mine -**_

_**I am losing my mind -**_

_**I am losing control -**_

_**Fighting feelings I can't define!**_

**Vortex:**

**It's a sin with no name -**

_Master:_

_No remorse and no shame -_

_Fire, fury and flame -_

**Vortex:**

**Cause the devil's to blame**

_Master:_

_It's a crime and a shame!_

_**Master/Vortex:**_

_**And the angels proclaim**_

_**It's a dangerous game!**_

I laugh and look The Master in the eyes, realizing this wasn't who he was I pull the TARDIS lever and everything is put back to normal. We are all back on Earth and the Master left just minutes afterwards. He said something about finding someone called… The Doctor.


End file.
